


【TK】【架空】愛かた番外-圣诞夜的灰姑娘

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 『愛かた的意思是… 他唯一的相方，亦是永远的命运』
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【TK】【架空】愛かた番外-圣诞夜的灰姑娘

几小时后平安夜的晚餐就要开始了。那之后再过几小时，东京无数的地标建筑附近，就要开启各式盛大、热闹的灯光秀活动。午后，空中助兴般飘起了薄雪，对交通和市政管理部门可能不是好消息，但对期待与家人、朋友、恋人共度美好时光的人们而言，这是个完美的“白色圣诞节”。

虽然对他来说今天只是年底几场演唱会间，一个惯常的间隙。不，更正一下，今年的确有些不同。

临近傍晚，这一天排练就结束了。一个熟识的工作人员正在收拾器材，在他路过时顺口问道，“今年结束得比较早，难不成光一先生有什么安排？”

他或许是别人眼中的工作狂，但以往他们也没在圣诞节和情人节“苛待”过工作人员，“没有。只是今天比较顺利。而且，也不算早了。”

他绝不会承认接下来的约会。再说，他本来就不喜欢把自己的私事带进公事里，而影响整个团队惯有的节奏。

但是看看表，结束时间的确比往年要早些。而且刚在排练一结束就快速地消失不见了，大概是想趁他没回家前，准备什么惊喜吧。不过他有自信，今年他的礼物绝对更震撼，他几乎有些迫不及待想看到对方脸上的惊讶表情。

清水在车子开到半路时，像是疑问又像是威胁地说，“今天，你们不会跑出去看灯吧？”

“当然不会。”他立刻否认。

他们倒不是没想过，刚还热心查过东京所有的活动资讯，却没找到一个可以在酒店房间观赏的项目。他还为此垂头丧气了两天，看到他这样子，他试着提议了一下“要不变装出去？”结果，刚翻翻眼睛问，“是我穿女装呢，还是你？”他被噎了一下，莫名回了一句“可以一起。”刚听完先楞了，然后笑得快要抽搐，“不，我宁愿就这样被拍，被清水和社长骂。也不愿在‘文春’看到我们的女装照，还配文说我们有异装癖。”他为什么不回答，可以变装成圣诞老人呢？虽然手牵手走在街上的圣诞老人同样容易引人围观。

“这是我送你们的礼物。”

清水把他送回家、停好车后，从副驾上拿起一个包装好的盒子递过来。他道了声谢，同时觉得有些不好意思，因为他此时两手空空。但她马上又说道，“你们的礼物，刚刚我已经拿到了。”

……那就是刚送过了。在工作上，他们以联名名义送出的慰问品或礼物都不少见，但私人场合下就似乎有了不一样的内涵。光一觉得脸颊不自觉发烫。压下自心底慢慢涌起的不知是涩然还是甜蜜，他回了句“圣诞快乐”，开门下了车。

电梯停到房间门口时，他没掏钥匙，而是按了门铃，虽然这是他的家。几秒钟后，门被圣诞老人自里面打开了——正确说，开门的是穿着圣诞老人服装的他的相方，帽子和强行贴上的白胡子把他原本就小的脸孔衬得更小巧，鼻子以下的部位都被挡住了，露在外面的只有形状优美的鼻梁和神采奕奕的双眸。

嘴角在不自觉地上翘，但他阻止了他想扑过来抱他的动作，“别闹，万一管理员看到怎么办？”刚收回了伸手的动作，但嘴上嘟囔了一句，“怎么会有人……”于是他在门合拢的瞬间主动抱了过去，“圣诞快乐！”刚笑得眯起了眼睛。

过了一会儿，他们放开了彼此。这时，光一才看到客厅落地窗边的那棵圣诞树，大约1米多高，上面挂着的装饰物在光线的映衬下，正闪闪发光。

“你居然只是普通地买了一颗树？”

他这么问不是有什么意见，只是刚最近经常遮掩着不知在准备些什么，他本以为他会搞出什么惊人之举。

“不好吗？过几天，你还能把它当门松。”

“这是椴树……”

“别讲究那么多了”，刚从背后把他推到圣诞树边，又凑近他耳边说，“偶尔也‘平常’一点儿嘛。”

在舞台上，他们在剧本的设计下做过太多满足观众幻想的华丽浪漫之举，但就这样，放松地倚在一起，做些在常人眼中缺少浪漫气息的事情反而少见。他稍稍放松了力道，靠进了身后的人的怀抱，感觉刚更用力地挺直了身体，接着就听到他用略带调侃的语调说，“现在就这么主动，今晚的大餐可就浪费了。”

“少胡说，是你脑子里不知在想什么吧？”

而且，演唱会期间，他们能吃什么大餐，别说必备的烤鸡肯定无福消受了，其他的菜式也必定是缺油少盐。

“确实在想啊……”

刚颇为“坦诚”地回道。说完，轻轻向前推了他一把，两人的身体因为这个力道而分开，“你先去洗个澡吧，时间还早得很。”

这话简直说得他像色情狂，但他这会儿懒得做口舌之争。等他从浴室出来就看到刚侧身对着他，站在桌边用海马刀开一瓶酒。他已经摘掉了可笑的帽子和假胡子，稍微卷起了袖子，因为用力，所以能看清胳膊上变得明显的肌肉线条，随着收放的动作，那画面像某种跳跃的旋律。他平常在弹吉他时，映入观众眼中的大约也是类似光景吗？

他有点儿出神，但刚似乎感受到了他的气息，于是微侧过头，“来试试这个。”

热夫雷-香贝丹？而且酒签上印着的那个数字，竟然是他们相识的那一年。光一接过杯子，微微晃动几下，随着他的动作，红色液体折射出了更艳丽的色泽。

两人面对面在餐桌前坐下。酒杯在散发着熏香蜡烛的乳香味的空气中发出清脆的一响，“圣诞快乐！”刚关掉了顶灯，现在只有墙边的两盏地灯发出橙黄色的光芒。桌上的蜡烛随着空气的流动而晃动着，让周遭的一切都显得暧昧不明。但因为刚仍穿着那身圣诞装，让眼下这气氛不知该形容为浪漫还是搞笑，总之他不想承认自己因为一会儿的余兴节目，而显得心神不安。

“我们应该在圣诞节开演唱会，然后你可以穿这件衣服唱歌，一定很有趣。”

“我倒是无所谓，”刚听完，狡黠地眨了眨眼，“但你可不要嫉妒！”

“有什么好嫉妒的……”

仔细看看，刚身上的衣服的确不太像变装道具，无论哑光的天鹅绒布料还是造型都更像圣诞老人主题的睡衣。款式虽然松垮，但打量久了，又觉得这的确透出了某种不该示人私密气息。但他不甘心说出改变主意的话，于是转移话题，“圣诞老人没有礼物吗？”

刚听完突然兴致盎然地笑了，“你可以自己来找找看……”

难道他还真的准备了什么大礼？光一不免好奇，站起来走到他身边，自然地把手伸进上衣口袋。但里面空空如也，“又骗人……”“下面还有啊……”刚说着，刻意向后靠了靠。光一犹豫了一下，还是把手向下移动，微微掀开衣角，伸进裤兜。但他马上就发现了不对劲，手指接触的不是布料，而是温热的皮肤。

“这是什么啊……”

察觉到了衣服的玄机，他下意识想把手抽出来，但看到刚脸上那个恶作剧得逞的笑，马上改变了主意。

看谁能笑到最后！怀着这样的竞争心理，他反而放松地摊开了手掌，顺着他大腿根和下腹部细软的皮肤轻柔地抚摸，但嘴上一本正经地下结论，“这种真空上阵的确不能见人。你难道一直穿着这个？”  
“怎么可能，是清水送你到家时才换上的。”

那时她拉着他说了些有的没的，原来是在替刚争取时间。他的皮肤本就光滑细腻，仿佛上好丝绸，再加上这种……略显“情趣”的触摸方式，一股奇异地兴奋感自光一体内升腾而起。因为喝过了酒，刚的脸微红，这会儿喘息渐重，尽管他刻意在避免接触某个特殊部位，但皮肤的贴合，也很容易能感觉到对方皮肤上因他而起的阵阵颤栗。

看到刚的表情，他突然厌恶起自己此刻的无聊较劲行为，于是停下了手里的动作，“恶趣味！”但立刻被刚伸手抱住了，他因为没防备，一下坐到了对方大腿上。刚用略显湿润眼睛看着他，而且凑得更近了，近到能清晰感觉潮热的呼吸一阵一阵喷洒在他颈项。“怎么不继续了？”

他有些招架不住，但还是极力保持镇静地反问，“你的礼物，不会是指这个吧？”“怎么会呢……”刚的表情突然变得有些严肃了，“你看到我的礼物，先不要生气好么？”

这是怎么回事？光一有些不解，但还没开口，正对着他们的那栋大厦的外墙灯光就突然熄灭了。但仅仅几秒钟后，灯光又重新亮了起来——然而跳跃的光点仿佛跟着某种熟悉的节奏而翩翩起舞，无数细小光源组成的画面变了又变，最后定格在了两个站在驯鹿拉着的雪橇上Q版人物画面上，它们身后是一颗巨大的金色圣诞树，悬浮在上方的是巨大的“Merry Christmas”。

那是熟悉的、他请人花了几礼拜编程出来的效果。但圣诞树上的装饰物并不是红、蓝主色，那两个人物也明显有了点儿小变化，发型和手里拿着的话筒简直意有所指。他从未听说过设计公司会升级客户的要求，更别说他们会如此“体贴”地猜出了他的身份。

唯一的可能性就是……瞪着窗外的景象，他结舌起来，“刚，你……你怎么……”

刚什么时候知道自己租下了对面那座大厦的外墙使用权？还改了原来的视觉效果。那他前几个小时的紧张算什么，对方不仅早知道了自己的计划，难不成还想看他被反吓到的表情？他有些反应不过来，僵在那里，好一会儿都没说出话。接着，就感觉从背后抱住自己的力道重了几分，刚的额头抵在他两条肩胛骨中间，“还是生气了？”他低声问。

“没有，”他摇摇头。倒不如说是有些不甘心，这或许是男性自尊心本能上感到了受挫，感觉“输”给了自己的恋人。但他也知道，刚其实根本不在乎这样的胜负。最后，他低下头问，“你是怎么知道的？”

“相信我，是巧合啦……”刚的声音闷在衣服和他背上的肌肉里，“我请人帮忙去租隔壁大厦墙面使用权时，被告知说有人提前了一步。我本来想‘只好更换作战计划’了，结果……稍微打听了一下后就确定，捷足先登的人绝对是光一。”

于是他就巧言令色地让对方相信，客户有了新指示?光一心想这家公司未免太不可靠。可是，他们竟然是想到了同样的事，该说是这10几年来养成的默契吗？这又不是工作……

看他还是不说话，刚似乎有些沉不住气了，探过头，有些讨好意味地想要吻他，那双眼睛因为还充盈着一点儿水汽而显得格外动人。“难道比起我们共同的作品，你更喜欢一个人耍帅吗？”

他总是会因此而不自觉变得柔软。 

“唔……”你不要强词夺理的反驳被堵在了喉咙深处，舌头嬉戏般地相互追逐。他突然张开眼睛，因为距离太过接近，他似乎只能模糊看到刚在轻轻颤抖的眼皮和睫毛，或许是室外霓虹灯效果的映衬，他竟觉得接吻让他有些目眩。

没过一会儿，他又开始觉得眼睛泛酸，大概是忘记眨眼的缘故，于是开合了几次之后，他老实地彻底闭上了眼。

刚说的没错……联名款的感觉确实更好了……

沉溺于甜腻氛围里的人自然不知道他们的“大作”也被尽职地媒体从业者捕捉。次日的早间新闻上，主持人和嘉宾带着掩饰不住地八卦表情在猜测是哪位名流的杰作。

“……长濑先生似乎也住在那附近吧？你有没有看到？”其中一位女嘉宾问。“当然看到了。”知名摇滚乐团Vocal保持着俊朗笑容回答，但话还没说完，就马上有人唯恐天下不乱地问，“昨天长赖先生是一个人吗？”

“还有我的邻居光一啊。这么高调的秀恩爱，对我们这种单身人士简直是沉重一击……”他表面维持着笑容，但心里却开始咬牙切齿——受到打击的其实只有他一个，而另一人正一边观赏着自己杰作，一边美人在怀吧？！当然，也可能是在怀的那一个。

而他，就像个因为没有仙女教母，也没有水晶鞋，只能围观王子和公主翩翩起舞的悲惨灰姑娘！

END


End file.
